


Wolf Baby It's Cold Outside

by alreadyclaimednamefk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Rapey Christmas Song, Stackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadyclaimednamefk/pseuds/alreadyclaimednamefk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Jackson duet Baby It's Cold Outside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I posted on Tumblr last year lol. I'm just gonna add a bit too it, if you happened upon the original work.

It's Christmas Eve and for no good reason he could think of, he's sitting on the floor in the front room of the Stilinski's shitty house. At least the cookies are nice and but this watery mess that's trying to pass as coco is downright offensive.

"I really can't stay," Jackson said, crumbling a cookie into his napkin.

"But Jackson it's cold outside." Stiles retorts just looking for a reason to prolong Jackson impromptu visit.

"I've got...to go away," Jackson looked into the flickering flames of the fire.

"Baby it's cold outside," it was out before he realized it. Shit.

"Did you just call me baby, Stilinski?" Stiles was beat red, and fumbling for a cover.

"Y-yeah you don't mind uh do you?" Stiles ducked his head to hide his blush, but he still managed to see the small smile on Jackson's face.

"This evening has been..." Jackson exhaled. He and Stiles were definitely something.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," he beamed at Jackson with a sudden bout of courage.

Jackson swiped chocolate from Stiles cheek with his thumb, "so very nice," he sucked it clean.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf. I'm nowhere near cold, I'm actually sweating under this." He tugged at his cream colored cashmere sweater.

"Oh my god shut up, I'm doing a thing."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "my mother will start to worry." Jackson said heading for the door.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry? Heh I knew you'd like that," he said turning Jackson around leading him to the couch.

"My father will be pacing the floor," Jackson looked at his wrist watch.

"Listen to the fire place roar."

"So I really better scurry."

"Beautiful, please don't hurry."

"Fine, maybe just a half a drink more." Jackson sat down bitch face in place.

"Put some records on while I pour."

"No more of that shitty coco," Jackson said walking into the kitchen. Stiles kissed Jackson under the conveniently placed mistletoe hanging just over the kitchen archway. 

"Did you really just duet, Baby It's Cold Outside? Oh kid." The sheriff sighed as he headed up stairs.

Stiles and Jackson looked at each other beat red. "Dude, " Stiles smacked his chest, "you are the worst werewolf ever."

Jackson pressed Stiles against the wall kissing him again. His left hand slowing making it's way up the back of Stiles' shirt. Stiles gasped at the sudden stroke of courage. He pushed in closer hitching one of Stiles' leg in the air to wrap around him.

"Oh my god, you know my dad is in the house right?" He went back in for Jackson's lips.

"But I thought you wanted me to stay."

"Shit," Stiles moaned, "oh God you're the worst." 

Jackson pulled away, "Am I," He nuzzled at Stiles neck with his nose, "the worst?"

"Fuck, you're the best." With that Jackson pulled away with a smirk.

"I know," he winked, "but I really do need to leave."


End file.
